Thunder
by LittleSass
Summary: Lucy does not like thunder like at all. So what does she do when she finds herself in her apartment alone with the booming thunder overhead? She goes and finds her boyfriend to comfort her of course.


**It was nice to see the responses I got from my other Jucy stories. I'm thinking of making Just The Beginning into a three-part short story because of some of the responses I got, so let me know what you would think about that. For now just another small Jucy story.**

* * *

It was raining hard. You could see flashes of lightning and hear the booming thunder. Personally I hate it. Not that I would really admit it to anyone except for a select few but I'm kinda scared of thunderstorms.

Boom!

I let out a small shriek and jump at the noise. Okay I'm not kinda scared of thunderstorms. I'm really scared. I have been since I was a little kid. I remember sitting in on my bed in my room and hearing the loud booms from miles away. I would always be so scared of them. One time I had all the lights on in my room at my old house and I was just sitting on my bed listening to music. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud rumbling sound and then the lights went out. I was scared out of my mind. I hid under the covers of my bed and let out a scream. I just sat there and then I heard footsteps outside of my room. Too heavy for a women, meaning it was a man. I had no idea who it could be and the flashes of lightning wouldn't help much, and the thunder sounds was terrifying enough. I hoped the person would go away and leave me alone, but then I heard the door to my room open. I kept my head shielded under my blankets, and when the person came over and pulled the blankets off of me, I attacked out of fear and instinct. I punched them in the balls. There was a loud groan, followed by the thump their body made when they hit the floor. Then a flashlight was turned on and I found out that I just punched my dad in the balls. I was mortified and so apologetic after it happened.

Needless to say, I was given a small lecture about hitting my dad in the worst spot I could have chosen. To this day, I still hate thunderstorms. Being in my apartment alone is not a comforting fact. So I head to the only place I know I can go. Room 2J.

"Oh, hey Lucy. What are you doing here?" Carlos asked as soon as the door was opened and he recognized me.

"Is James here?" I ask.

"JAMES! Lucy's here!" He calls before walking back to the living room and joining everyone else on the couch to continue watching whatever movie is on.

"Hey Luce." James says as he walks over and kisses my cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, James. I was just kidding."

He lets out a huff and a small chuckle. "Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did. But I'm here because I felt kinda lonely in my apartment and decided I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. If that's okay?"

James and I have been going out for a couple of months now. After the mind-blowing kiss at the Tween Choice Awards and after both of our music tours, we went ahead and started a real relationship. He proved my first impressions to be false as we were together. He went from the narcissistic boy in Hollywood to one of the sweetest, nicest, and most caring person I know. We've been going strong and only had a few fights that were settled it a matter of hours.

"Of course that is okay. Come on, we were just watching _The Lion King_. You can watch with us. As we walked over to the living room, I noticed that Jo and Camille were there too. I gave them a wave and settled down next to my boyfriend. James gave me a smile before he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me.

Everyone was engrossed in the movie as it played the part where Simba had just met Timon and Pumbaa when I heard James whisper in my ear.

"You were afraid of the thunder weren't you?" He said in a teasing tone. James liked teasing my in general but he loved teasing me about my fear of thunder storms.

"That's why you needed your big, strong, and may I add handsome boyfriend to protect you."

"Keep telling yourself that." Right at that moment, a loud roar of thunder just happened to appear and made me jump in his arms. I could feel the rumble of laughter falling from his lips from my spot against his chest. "Shut up." I pull myself away from him and give me a small shove. I scoot over and cross my arms over my chest and turn my head back to the movie.

As I sit there, there is another boom of thunder and I jump in my seat. I get a few curious looks from the group, but I ignore then. I look over at James out of my peripheral vision, wishing that I could just lean back over and have the safety and warmth from his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, now. What happened to cuddling?" James says.

"We are not going to cuddle if you're just going to keep making fun of me." I said without taking my eyes off the TV.

"If promise to stop can I be the sweet, loving boyfriend that gets to cuddle with my amazing and hot girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll stop. Now get your little butt over here." He practically pulls me into his lap. I allow my back to rest against his chest and my head to lean against his. He wraps his arms around my stomach and we sit there in comfort and silence. "I'm sorry for teasing you."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." I say and he gives me the 'I won't' look. I press a gentle kiss to his lips before allowing my attention to drift back to the movie. After the movie everyone decides to head to bed so the girls and I decide to head back to our respective apartments.

I go back to my room and change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. I let myself indulge in the comfort that my bed is offering and I can feel my eyelids getting heavy with sleep.

Boom!

And just like that, I'm wide awake again. I really hate these storms. I wish someone could just make them go away. I lay there in bed trying to go back to sleep. It doesn't work, I feel myself falling asleep and then abruptly awoken by the harsh sounds of thunder. And each time I let out a shriek and get even more scared then I was before. After what feels like forever, I feel myself fall asleep. It feels like only a couple minutes but in actuality is two hours later when I wake up. I know I won't being getting any more sleep tonight.

Boom!

I shoot right out of bed and know that I can't stay in my apartment alone any longer. I wake up, grab my phone, and walk out of my apartment. Unsurprisingly, I find myself walking over to the guys' apartment. I knock quietly and hope that I don't wake everyone up.

Katie opens the door looking a little annoyed to have been awaken but doesn't seem all that surprised when she finds out that it was me behind the door. "Couldn't sleep because of the thunder, huh?" I nod.

Katie, along with Jo and Camille, found out about my jumpiness when it comes of thunder when we were having a sleepover in Camille's apartment. We were watching a movie on the couch and since I was in the middle, the bowl of popcorn was in my lap. I jumped at the sound of thunder and all the popcorn ended up on the floor. I explained everything and they know.

"James is in his room, I don't know if he's asleep but I pretty sure that Carlos is so you're gonna have to sneak in."

"Okay. Thanks Katie. And sorry for waking you." I say to the little girl before heading over to Carlos and James's is room. I knock quietly in case he is awake and just to let him know that he someone's coming in.

"James?" I whisper. I see his sleepy head pop up from his pillow. I quietly tip toe over to James's bed, trying not to wake up Carlos who is snoring away on the other side of the room. I see a small smile grace his face when he realizes it's me. He knows why I'm here. I see him scoot over slightly and pat the spot next to him, inviting me into his bed. "Thanks." I give him a kiss on the lips before climbing in.

"No problem at all." He presses a kiss to my forehead as I lay my head on his chest. He wraps me up completely and I let one arm rest over his stomach. I feel so comfortable.

I look up at his face to find him staring back at me and the look fills me with warmth and love. "I love you, James." Some people may say that it is to soon to tell but I love him. And technically it isn't even that soon. I mean this relationship was a pretty long process and I knew I was falling for James but I just wouldn't let myself admit it until much later.

He leans down and kisses me deeply while rubbing small circles on my lower back. It feels so good that I let out a small moan. When we pull back I see him smirk a little. "I love you too." I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes.

James continued to kiss my forehead, rub small circles on my back, and whisper that he loves me. I don't think I could have asked for a better boyfriend. I feel myself drifting off into sleep when I hear his voice.

"Hey Lucy, you still awake?" I nod. "Just checking." And then he begins to sing. He knows how much I love it when he sings. He voice is so soothing. I sleepily lean up to kiss his cheek. He stops momentarily but I ask him to keep going and he does. I no longer hear the booming, all I hear is James melodic voice filling my ears. I soon fall asleep in his arms with a small smile.


End file.
